


Comet + ( Bethyl is a poem )

by naturegoddess210



Series: Bethyl playlist: times that Daryl caught Beth singing [7]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone (Walking Dead), Beth Greene Lives, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25935943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturegoddess210/pseuds/naturegoddess210
Summary: "..It was a comet. The boy saw the comet and he felt as though his life had meaning. And when it went away, he waited his entire life for it to come back to him. It was more than just a comet because of what it brought to his life: direction, beauty, meaning. There are many who couldn't understand, and sometimes he walked among them. But even in his darkest hours, he knew in his heart that someday it would return to him, and his world would be whole again... And his belief in God and love and art would be re-awakened in his heart. The boy saw the comet and suddenly his life had meaning... "-Lucas Scott
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene
Series: Bethyl playlist: times that Daryl caught Beth singing [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799776
Kudos: 9





	Comet + ( Bethyl is a poem )

**Author's Note:**

> Beth survived the gunshot wound in Coda  
> While Beth heals for a ambiguous amount of time at Grady the rest of the family had to leave to find them all a home for when Beth gets better.  
> They agreed the moment it's found they'll come back for them.  
> They've been keeping in touch via walkie talkies just like Rick and Morgan.

" It's been three weeks since Atlanta, I know you lost something back there "

Daryl had. 

Beth... 

" We'll get her back, Daryl. "

He put his hand on his shoulder. 

He stopped to look at him, face cold and emotionless. 

" Brother, we will. We can't do that unless we have shelter otherwise we're just bringing her back to this. "

He motions around the dirt and forests, no safety. No good. He's right, at least Beth is sleeping in a bed, has food. Maggie is watching over her. Daryl will find them someplace, someplace safe than maybe she'll come back to him, maybe she'll wanna be his... 

" You're right. M'sorry. "

They continue walking in silence. 

Carol reminds him "she's not dead"

That's the only reason why he is alive. 

Why he can keep going. 

He's been walking like a dead man for three weeks, felt like three years. 

\-------_____-----____

When Beth was shot, her heart and pulse slowed down, so much so that Daryl thought she was dead and he wanted to die with her. 

He held her and wouldn't let anyone else take her from him. 

He held her like a bride 

Girl please, just wake up, wake up and I'll marry ye. Marry ye like I wanted to back at our place, our home. I'll be good to you. I'll make you happy just please wake up. 

Maggie screamed like a Banshee, fell to her knees and Daryl felt deep ugly shame. 

He didn't keep her safe. 

Your daddy's dead 

Now Beth. 

He wept as he carried her. 

He fell to his knees with her still in his arms, Maggie was clutching her tiny hand but Daryl wasn't about to let go he held her to him, not caring that the people around him witnessed Daryl Dixon crying, sobbing. 

"Beth girl, please just wake up" Daryl's face is pressed against her head. He smells her soap and blood. 

Glenn is pulling Maggie away. 

Suddenly the body in his arms jolts awake. 

Beth's eyes open and she breathes. 

Maggie screamed, assuming the worst. 

Daryl's heart breaks, he can literally feel it breaking. 

If Beth is a walker I'll do what I gotta do myself. No one else is touching her. 

" Daryl... " 

Walkers can't talk. 

He sobs, he inhales and he sobs.

She's alive, she's alive in his arms. 

Maggie screams " OH My God!! Beth!! " 

Daryl is holding her face in his hands looking at her, her face is pale but her eyes are blue and alive, not grey. Not black and veiny.

He kisses her hair, her cheeks, wipes blood off of them, tucks her hair behind her ear like it'll make a difference. 

He pretends he doesn't notice the strange looks he's getting. 

It doesn't matter what they all think. 

Daryl found his faith in Beth, in her God. 

In hope. She came back to him. 

Daryl wasn't going to fuck up this time. 

"Hey, see, I knew it , I knew you weren't dead, you're right here with me. "

He wasn't sure if Beth was hearing all he was saying but that didn't matter, he'd tell her again later. 

He'd tell her everything. 

\-------_____-----____

The rest was a blur, he remembered Bob stepped up and helped, saying he felt her pulse, he remembered Rick yelling at the others to run ahead and tell them Beth was alive and to get a docter ready. 

He remembered finding new strength as he lifts Beth up like she weighs nothing and runs back up the stairs, he meets them halfway at a elevator that still works and Bob has a gurny. 

They get her back up to the doctors and they take her in for surgery, Sasha and Glenn having told them everything and basically made it clear that if they didn't do everything in their power to save Beth they would burn the hospital down. 

Rick and Daryl tell them that Bob is going to be there with them. They need family they trust in there during the operation, they don't trust the doctors. 

Bob and a doctor come out a few hours later to the waiting room. 

Beth's alive, the bullet curved her skull, they used Dawn's skull because it was the freshest as the back of Beth's skull to replace what was missing. 

She was under sedation to give her time to heal and to sleep through the most of the pain she will be feeling. 

Rick and Daryl looked at one another. 

They talk. 

She couldn't come, she had to stay and heal. And they couldn't stay with her because the second Beth was better she'd want to leave and Daryl didn't like the thought of her leaving a place with food and medicine just to go back to nothing. 

He needs to find a place for her, for them all but mostly for her. When she heals he wants to be able to say that he found them a home. 

Maggie understands, so does Glenn.

Glenn has always been smart. 

"I'll stay. " 

Maggie's voice is strong, leaving no room for arguments. 

"I'll stay you all go. Go now before the herd gets here and y'all be trapped here, Daryl you watched over her when I didn't and I'll always be greatful, I'll take over for now and then.. When you guys find a place for us, you can have her back.. "

Maggie put her hand on his face, smiling. 

"I'm not blind, I saw you down there. I get it. She's yours, just like Glenn is mine. "

Daryl nods, damn it was this just his day for crying or something? He feels his chin wobble. 

They hug briefly. 

Maggie tells him to go say goodbye while her and Rick hammer out a plan. 

Rick hands Maggie a walkie talkie and says that it's how they'll keep in contact. 

\-------_____-----____

We don't say goodbyes 

We hate goodbyes

Daryl stands over her, her eyes closed and gauze wrapped around her head like a head scarf, like Carol wore back at the prison

He bends over, " I have to leave you for a little bit, girl, but I'll come back, I promise I just got to find us a safe place to be, some place safe.. I love you. " He holds her hand and he swears it twitched. 

\-------_____-----____

They found a place. They actually found a safe place for Beth. 

For Judith. 

For Carl. 

He can finally bring Beth home. 

Beth's finally home, when they went to pick her up he ran for her, he ran down the hallway, Glenn was busy hugging and kissing his wife. Beth was pulling on a boot when Daryl opens the door, standing there out of breath. 

There she is. She's beautiful and alive. 

"Daryl" She stands and she's smiling and suddenly he feels alive again

He runs to her and pulls her into a hug, it feels intense. He molds his body to hers as he tucks his head into the side of her neck, god she smells amazing. 

He's crying again but so is she, her long white arms around his shoulders and his fingers in her hair. 

"I love you, that's what I should have said before, at that place... I love you Daryl. "

He pulls back enough to see her face, she is so beautiful, she has scars on her face but Daryl loves her more than he knew was humanly possible. 

"I've been in love with you since the farm and then again when I saw you hold Judith. You took care of me when the prison fell. You're the only one... "

She cries, she has more she wants to say, she has to make Daryl understand but emotion is caught in her throat and she's crying. 

He kisses her, full on her mouth and she swears she's dreaming. She has to be. 

"I love you too, I don't know what I would be if I lost you, I wanna tell you so many things how you make me a better man, how I'd given up if you weren't out there with me after the prison, I'd put a gun in my mouth.. "

Beth's eyes are wide. She didn't know he felt that way for her. She'd hoped but never thought.. 

" I ran all night.. I never stopped trying to find you.. " His voice breaks 

" I thought you died and I wanted to die with you. "

He takes her face in his big hands, " Marry me? Please? "

He'll court her later, back home in Alexandria, he'll woo her and court her and show her he can provide for her but he isn't leaving the hospital until Beth's his wife. 

It might seem ass backwards but he was impatient, he made a promise that if she came back to him he'd marry her. 

He almost lost her he wasn't going to live another moment of his life with her not being his wife. 

She was nodding, her smile was blinding as tears rolled down her cheeks. 

"Yes! "

He kissed her again, fuller, with tongue, opening his mouth, tasting her, drinking her in. 

They both moan. Daryl pulls away. 

" One more thing, remember that dog back at the place.. He found us out there, must have followed my scent. "

Beth gasps excited. "Did you get him!!!?? "

She's digging her little fingers into his arm and he doesn't care. 

"Mmmhmm he's waiting back at home for you. "

" Whats his name? "

" Pirate, Carl chose it. "

She laughs. It's the most amazing thing he's ever heard. 

Glenn knocked on the door. 

It's time to go. Time to go home. 

They hold hands all the way. 

_____

In bed, wrapped in clean sheets Daryl tells Beth a poem he has had in his head he wants her to hear. 

_" The boy saw the comet and suddenly his life had meaning... "_

Pirate is sleeping at their feet. 

Beth waits until he finishes to tell him that it's her favorite. 

**Author's Note:**

> Also the length of time and logistics of how safe it is to use a skull transplant + how long it takes to heal.  
> It's a fan fiction don't question it just enjoy it
> 
> ((The doctors used Dawn's back of her skull to replace Beth's and the hole in front. Her bones fused back together))


End file.
